1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for processing data, and in particular, to a system and method for adjusting data values in real time in response to remote user input.
2. Related Art
Quick and easy interaction between a server and a client user is desirable, especially for systems with bandwidth limitations. For example, the Internet utilizes a server-client system. Many client users with Internet access have bandwidth limitations. For example, during interaction with the World Wide Web, these client users typically encounter server processing every time the user makes a request. Constant server processing bogs down the server, delays user Internet navigation and creates an unpleasantly slow Internet experience for the user.
For example, many servers have systems that provide access to database information. One such system is a used car online classified database. After the user makes an initial request, the server provides results related to the request. However, if the user desires to modify, adjust, limit, etc. the results, the server typically must be re-accessed and a new request is submitted as a database query. As a result, the user is required to navigate sometimes through several layers of information. Thus, these systems are slow, do not allow real time user interaction and require undue processing. Therefore, what is needed is an effective and efficient technique for adjusting data values in real time in response to remote user input. What is also needed is a system and method that utilizes client-side processing instead of server-side processing for data processing to avoid lengthy server reloading.
Whatever the merits of the above mentioned systems and methods, they do not achieve the benefits of the present invention.